In computer graphics, an object may be rendered by first rendering the geometry of the object, then applying a texture map to the object geometry. In some cases, the object includes polygons that form a mesh. The texture map may be applied to the polygonal mesh. The texels of the texture map may not have a one-to-one correspondence with the pixels of the computer screen. Accordingly, the texels may be sampled in order to determine the color of a pixel of the computer screen.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.